


Hero

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Damn Heroes, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon is a big damn hero, and he has his fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/gifts).



> For the prompt: I can be your hero, baby. / I can kiss away the pain. "Hero" - Enrique Iglesias. Fingon/Maedhros, for Oshun.

There was a small crowd of people waiting at the village green. They had clearly been tipped off by the scouts, for many of them were wearing the conspicuous badges and colors of the house of Fingolfin. A shout went up when they spotted Fingon riding up. He dismounted and only narrowly avoided being mobbed. 

Someone hoisted a tiny, scowling child whose dark hair was done up in braids, threaded with yellow ribbons, into Fingon's arms. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but he dutifully exclaimed over the child and gave her back to the mother when the she began to cry. 

*

Maedhros -- whose own presence was pointedly ignored by the villagers -- teased Fingon about it later. Fingon hardly heard him, seemingly occupied by his glass of wine, a warm fire, and quiet -- away from his adoring public. 

He looked up when Maedhros tugged gently at his braid. 

“What is it?” asked Fingon. 

“I was just saying --a hero in his own land! I'm surprised they didn't make a bigger fuss." 

"I don't like such commotion."

"You're against communal hero-worship? For shame, Findekáno. Surely you of all people know that heroes are good for moral." 

"Well, I like my worship on a more personal basis." 

Maedhros smiled. 

More softly, he said, "Later, then."


End file.
